


No More Resurrections

by fandomsrulequeen



Series: Infinity War onelets [2]
Category: Avengers (Infinity Wars), Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with no happy ending, Gen, INFINITY WARS SPOILERS, thor and Loki sibling relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsrulequeen/pseuds/fandomsrulequeen
Summary: Two fics in one day...I’m certainly getting inspirations





	No More Resurrections

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in one day...I’m certainly getting inspirations

Being bound as he was, he could only watch in horror as that monster choked the life out of his brother.

_His brother._

He was too shocked to say anything. One moment Loki was there, pledging fealty to the Mad Titan while he was staring at the blue clad figure in betrayal, and the next, he was in the air, feet kicking uselessly and hand grappling weakly at the vice like grip Thanos has around his neck.

And then...and then...

He could barely make out what Loki was saying. That Thanos would never be a god. He was too focused on the fact that Thanos was approaching him - bound in metal with a metal gag around his mouth- with a limp body dangling in his closed fist.

He get thrown down in front of him.

There was Loki - dressed in his blue armour and robes, arms splayed out uselessly beside him, black hair a mess, green eyes once vibrating with mischief and life and wit now staring lifelessly up at him. A few metres away, the small dagger his brother had wanted to use was uselessly dropped to the ground.

How could Loki had been so STUPID? To face off the giant Titan with a meagre knife?

All he could focus on was Loki’s body, how his pale skin was even paler in death. Some irrational part of him wanted it all to be like when they were back on Malekith’s planet. He desperately hoped that, no-Loki was alive, he can’t be dead, he’s the GOD OF MISCHIEF and there has to be some way he could be resur-

“No more resurrections this time.”

That was Thanos, and Thor finally realised why he was called the ‘Mad Titan’. He registered the Titan’s cold, emotionless voice as his gaze fixated on Loki’s empty ones. This time forever remaining empty.

There was no hope for his brother to be resurrected. Never. Loki was killed for good. He hadn’t even realised when Thanos and his ‘children’ left. He barely realised he was freed from his metal cage.

When he did, he crawled, fast yet slower than expected, to where his brother was.

He barely registered that his vision was blurring. No, all he could think was that cold numbing sensation in his heart where a piece of his brother used to be, and the emptiness his heart is drowning in (can you even drown in emptiness...?).

For this was Loki, the brother who used to do all sorts of mischief with him when they were younger. Loki, who used to hide snakes under his bed just to annoy him, Loki, who used to disguise himself as a snake just to tease him. It was his brother that stood with him through the entire face off with the Grandmaster just a few months ago, his brother who stood with him against his evil sister. His brother, who was just teasing him a month ago.

And now he was gone.

For good, this time.


End file.
